You're So Good To Me
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: 2P America wonders into the 1P world and ends up with Germany. GerAme. Warning: Lemon.


**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Alfred bite into the veggie burger slowly. His stomach had been hurting enough for him to actually want to eat something. Enjoying the taste of the fake meat and the veggies in it he thought to himself that this was a pretty darn good burger.<p>

Taking another small bite he listened to the nations talk here and there. Since they all ate lunch in the meeting room he had ordered the veggie burger. He never ate much and just thinking about When the meeting would be over. In their world humans no longer existed. Once and a while one would pop out of nowhere running a long with a small pack or something.

Most of the time they were killed. Arthur inviting them to tea and poisoning them all. Francis would often rape and kill them. China buried them alive in his fun childlike game. Ludwig scaring them before death and had Italy joining him often.

Taking another small bite he was glad the hunger pains started to leave. He hated to eat anything but when he got hungry enough he would only eat just enough to keep the hunger away. Next to him Matthew said there with a frown, glaring at nations.

Swallowing one lat bite he set the two thirds of the burger down and sat back. His twin looked over at the food and sighed folding his arms.

"You need to eat more."

"Nah, I'm full."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Didn't you just see? About thirty seconds ago."

"Before that? A few days? A week? Weeks?"

"Two weeks. Ain't hungry so drop the freaking subject."

"Humph."

Soon the meeting started again. Since he was never noticed in a meeting he easily snuck out. How Matthew wished he could give the slip like that. Smirking he left the crumbling building and headed to city. Today seemed like the perfect cloudy day to break the rules and go to the 1P world.

* * *

><p>Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to Italy cried over the phone about losing one of his pasta forks. After a long painfully boring talk with him the other hung up saying he was late for a meeting with his boss.<p>

Setting his phone down Ludwig sighed. Looking out the window of his office he smiled as his people got ready for a celebration. The women with their children, the children smiling and laughing, the husbands proud of them. The nailed base ball bat roaming above the crowed-

"Vhat?"

There was only one person he knew who would have something like that and he wasn't allowed in their world. Grabbing his uniform jacket he threw it on his shoulders and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Well, I can't go back for at lest three days. That the longest the spells works."<p>

"You shouldn't be here in the first place. I'll call Alfred to come and get you."

"I don't wanna spend time with that idiot. I'll just sleep on your couch for a few days. Anyway if I want to get home I need to stay near the place I came form."

Sighing Ludwig nodded and the stopped. Had he heard something. Listening he was sure he heard a small growl. Looking over at the 2P America who was standing by the window looking out he heard it again. Looking again he walked over to Alfred.

"Your hungry."

"Nope. Just ate this morning."

"Then why is your stomach growling?"

"Because it likes to eat and I hate eating."

Leaving it as it was he went to do his work. He had expected this Alfred to act a little like the one he was sued to but he wasn't Alfred was loud and was always wanting to eat. This one was obviously starving but didn't want to eat.

Two days later Ludwig began to wonder if the 1 play Alfred was starving himself. He hadn't even bothered to leave the house. Instead he stayed inside in the dark, reading books that where very old. So old that Ludwig had keep them very well looked after. The other had seemed to understand that and was careful not harm the books.

The only thing that was off was those dark eyes that seemed to smile and enjoy the death and sad moments in the book. On the afternoon of the second day was when Ludwig couldn't stand hearing someone pretty much starving in his house.

* * *

><p>"What is that?"<p>

"Wrust."

"No. Don't want anything." Alfred said glaring and going back to his book. "I hate meat."

"You're a vegetarian?"

"Yes."

"Mein Gott."

"Whatever."

"Then here. Eat some pears."

Alfred looked at them and turned away. "No."

Grabbing a pear he pressed it against the others lips. "If you don't eat I'll force it down your throat."

"My Ludwig says that too. Sadly it earns him a hit to the head most of the times. I'd would love to see you try though. So are you going to tie me down or beat me?" Alfred asked flipping through the pages of the book. "Prussia's kind of an idiot and violent in this world isn't he?"

"Ja."

"Back home he's smart and very quite and mostly stays inside."

Shaking his head in frustration Ludwig sat down. If the other wanted to starve himself then so be it. Eating his food he didn't notice Alfred glancing over at him with a smirk before standing up and walking behind that chair. Not until a hand touched his cheek from behind.

"Your skins so… pretty. Not marred with any scars…"

"Stop that!"

Two hands rubbed Ludwig's cheeks so slightly he could barely tell if it was just the heat of the hands of the actual skin. The other Alfred seemed to into the unscarred skin.

"But it is. So soft and pretty. A little tough since you've been in war but still all the same nice to feel instead of the scars."

"Stop."

Letting go Alfred simply turned a little and easily slid between the table and sat on Ludwig's lap. Startled at the suddenly move Ludwig stiffened and leaned back as the hands touched his cheeks again. This time their faces were closer and those dark eyes looked into his.

"Light sky blue eyes… I haven't seen that color since before our sky turned red." Alfred said leaning impossibly closer. "I wonder if yours will turn red ash some day…"

"Off. Now."

"Oh, demanding, aren't ya?"

Ludwig grabbed the waist and then stopped. "You need to eat."

Frowning Alfred moved to get off but the hands kept him there. Rolling his eyes. He sighed. "No."

Holding on to the small waist, small then the Alfred who lived in this world, he grabbed the pear and pushed it to the other's lips. Dull eyes looked at him as if to say: 'Really?'

"Open."

Alfred looked away as the pear rubbed against his cheek almost sensually. Looking away more Alfred got bored and then tried to get up. However he didn't know how strong this Ludwig was and was forced to stay still. Stilling moving his face this way and that so as to avoid the fruit that was being forced to his lips.

Pulling the pear away Ludwig bite into it and then grabbed Alfred towards him and forced their mouths together. The shock gave Ludwig the chance to push the piece into the other's mouth. Pulling away Ludwig clamped his hand over Alfred's mouth to keep him from spitting it out.

Alfred tried to grab at his hands but he had them pinned down with Ludwig's over hand and since he was stuck between the table and the other nation he couldn't leave. Didn't mean he should eat it. So, he held his mouth closed and didn't chew or swallow.

"Chew."

Alfred stared back at him with a board look.

"Come on now. Your stomach is growling loudly and it's clear your starving. Why don't you want to eat?"

Alfred looked up and then back at him with the same look.

"Eat it. Now."

The growling noise only increased. For a about twelve minutes nothing happened until Ludwig realized that Alfred's eyes were slowly closing and he was slowly falling a sleep. Frowning Ludwig took a bite of the pear and chewed it a little and them removed his hand and pushed to finger into the other's mouth and taking out the other piece.

Thinking this was over Alfred moved to get off when he felt his jaw clenched hard enough to force it open and then the feel and sent of a pear was being forced into his mouth. Trying to close his mouth and struggling he winched as it slid down his throat.

Coughing a little he tried to get it out of his mouth. Now Ludwig was getting worried. The other was desperate not to eat anything if he could help it. Still forcing it down he pulled back and took another bite and continued until the pear was gone and the growling stopped. Letting go Ludwig sat back.

Spitting some stuff out Alfred coughed a little and glared at him. "Jerk. That hurt."

"Hurt? You're the one starving yourself."

"Like I want it to hurt you jerk. Now give me something for pain."

"Why does it hurt you?"

"Always had."

"I know a way to stop that."

Lifting up Alfred suddenly he hauled him over his shoulder. And with no resistance. Instead the other opening talked about how he hated getting picked up and dragged around. Ludwig just sighed and threw Alfred onto the bed.

Alfred tugged at the tie that had been used to tie his hands to the top of the base board, not even bothering to break them he closed his eyes. Maybe he would sleep. Closing his eyes he started to drift off to sleep when he felt something shift on the bed. Opening his eyes he smirked.

"Going to rape me in my sleep?"

"Open your mouth."

"No. I'm done eating. Unless you want me to throw up blood then go a head."

What came next surprised Alfred. Having someone suddenly attack you by kissing and sucking and bitting your neck wasn't something he expecting. More so he had mixed feelings about this. He hissed when the sensitive sopt on his neck was bitten.

"Hey… stop. I feel like I'm cheating here."

Ludwig said nothing and continued his actions. This seem to bother the other Alfred a little. Yet he stayed still and endured it. Until Ludwig ran his hands over the other's stomach and a swift kick to his own knocked the wind out of him.

"Don't touch you pervert."

"Does it hurt?"

"Heck yeah."

"Hm… let me check it for you."

"What are you a doctor?"

"I am trained in the fields. As long as I have been alive I took the extra time to go to many schools. It has been very useful . And you don't have a choice."

Alfred gave him the same looked and then kicked the other with his foot again. This time knocking the taller man over. Laughing softly Alfred looked at the ceiling.

"I don't want to. I can handle my body just fine…. What's that rag for- you jerk."

The rag pressed against his mouth and nose and soon the darkness swoop over him and he was out cold. Feeling like he was stuck in darkness for hours he also felt some pain removed form him in his stomach. Maybe that Ludwig was forcing food down his throat.

* * *

><p>Slowly opening his eyes Alfred realized two things. One he was no long in pain and two someone was touching a slightly numb pain on his stomach. Letting out a hiss he glared up at the light blue eyes.<p>

"Relax. I just fixed you up a little bite. You had damage to your throat that hurts when you eat and your stomach was also damaged because you couldn't swallow. If you lay still you should heal within a week."

"Week? How about eight hours. We can heal much faster then you one players."

"Really?"

"Yes. Go on and leave me alone and I'll see you in eight hours."

* * *

><p>Ludwig was down stairs when he heard the sound of someone walking down the stairs. Knowing who it was he looked up and blushed.<p>

"See? All healed."

"J-Ja…" He forced a smile.

"Told you that we heal faster. Look…"

Ludwig swallowed hard. Alfred only hand a robe and underwear on but he had pushed the underwear low to show where the little scars where and was now tracing them.

"… No more scars. Fast don't you think?" Came the soft voice as Alfred seemed to think more about it. "How strange… not feeling any pain. Thank you for that…"

"Ja…"

Alfred set his hands on his hips and tilted his head. "You know your looking at my stomach like you want to kiss it right?"

Looking away Ludwig tried to hide his blush. The other Alfred found this interesting and hurried around and slid himself onto the German's lap, with a small smile.

"You like my body."

"I don't-"

"You want to touch me? You can if you want." Came the light voice. "I won't mind."

Slowly Ludwig touched the others waist. It was still a little small thanks to years of not eating right. Still this time when he touched where he had made the surgical cuts he was expected something but nothing but smooth skin where the scars should have been.

Carefully he touched the stomach higher feeling the sleight tremble under them. From pain he touch of if the wound hadn't healed much or had it?

Ludwig slowly ran his hands over Alfred's body slowly trying to feel every muscle when suddenly lips pressed against his and without hesitation he pressed back kissed the lips that were very hot. Forcing the mouth opening he picked up the other as fought for dominance and pressed him against the wall roughly.

Using one arm to hold the other up and the other to slip into the robe and pinched the soft nub until it hardened and the moans he got made him want this Alfred even more then he had for a while. When Alfred parted for air he attacked the others neck and kissed it up and down and nibbled it and licked until he felt Alfred moaned deeply.

Pulling him off the wall he set him on the table and pushed the robe down the shoulders as he kissed the rapid pulse on his neck and gave it a sharp suck earning an arch with a gasp. Reached back he gripped the other's bottom with one hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Uh…" Alfred gasped. "A little rough aren't you… I like it."

Attacking the neck again he slid his hand down to the others knees and spread them a little more before pushing him down on the table. Running his hands up and down the others body his eyes roamed the body hungrily.

Kissing the tender skin of the stomach Ludwig marveled as how Alfred shook with each kiss as he panted hard. Lowing he kissed the thigh and give it a little lick and groaned as Alfred moaned highly and arched. Smirking he started to mark the other there.

"Hey… hurry up and get inside… me…" Alfred said covering his face with his hands. "I can't hold out for much longer."

"In a hurry, aren't you?"

"No. It's just I don't have pain more and it's been a while."

Smiling he pulled off their clothes slowly as to tease the other Alfred. His Alfred would have complained and pouted. This one kept quite and watched through hazed eyes. Smirking he went up for another kissed and felt the slender fingers run through his hair.

Lowering his hand Ludwig started to stroke Alfred slowly causing a gasp. The dark eyes lowered in pleasure and the hips buckled up a little trying to get more. Smiling he leaned down and licked the shell of the ear.

"Ah… Hurry."

Chuckling Ludwig placed his fingers to Alfred's mouth and shivered when the other took them in, sucking on them seductively. Feeling the soft tongue roam over them. The warm mouth clearly enjoying it and when Alfred sucked on them Ludwig felt his low region twitch with the need to be inside him.

After a few minutes Alfred let go and closed his eyes as he leaned up and Ludwig kissed him once more before sliding the finger down to the entrance. Pushing one in he shivered at how the tan legs spread more for him.

Adding in another one he started to stretch him. Alfred tugged as him and Ludwig pushed his fingers in more adding the third and loved the way Alfred would tighten himself around his fingers when he would pull them back. He moved them around looking for the certain spot of nerves.

"Ahhhh!" Alfred moaned out arching. "No more… put it inside me."

Pulling out his fingers Ludwig pulled Alfred off the table and hurried them to the bedroom. Pushing the other onto the bed he pulled the legs around his waist and pressed his tip the entrance and slowly started to press into the other. The tight heat was almost overwhelming. The way the other tightened around him made him rub the others sides gently to relax him.

Soon the muscles started to relax and he pushed all the way inside with a groan at how hot and tight he was. Leaning down he kissed the lips again. Alfred groaned a little as he held onto Ludwig as the man nibbled at his ear making him relax again.

Slowly breathing he kept his eyes closed feeling the large cock inside him. It was so hot and Alfred wasn't sure if his insides was throbbing of that large organ inside him but it felt amazing. Letting his head fall back onto the pillow he swallowed as he took deep breaths.

Something pressed against his forehead and Alfred opened his eyes to the light blue ones that looked at him with a hungry stare. Smiling a little he nodded and he wrapped his arms around him and his legs on the waist.

Moving lowly it was almost painful not to just pound into the delicious heat. Ludwig forced himself to start a steady pace as not to hurt this Alfred. As he kept it up he felt it easier to move. Going a little faster he felt shock ride up his back as Alfred moaned softly and arched.

Soon Alfred was matching his pace but was giving a clear look to going fast. Ludwig grabbed the hip and started to go harder as Alfred cried out as he hit that spot.

"Ah! Oh…! More- uhhhnnnn! Haa, aahhh!" Alfred mewled loudly as he held on to the larger man on top of him.

Vision gone form his eyes, Alfred let them stay shut as waves of pleasure took over his body so that he was shaking with every thrust that Ludwig gave. Suddenly he screamed out as Ludwig started to pound into him hitting his prostate each time causing him to see stars.

Holding on tighter Alfred cried out again as Ludwig sucked on his ear making him blush dark red as he felt himself getting ready to come. Without meaning too he tightened around the man inside him what caused him more pleasure and screamed out his name as he came on their stomachs.

Lost in the high Alfred panted hard as his heart rate tried to get back to normal and then arched a little as he felt Ludwig release inside him. Sighing he felt the German fall on him holding him close. Returning the hold Alfred started to fall a sleep when he felt Ludwig pull out of him.

Still not opening his eyes Alfred felt this Ludwig clean them up and then pull him close to him so they could sleep. Ah, this was nice. Without another world Alfred feel a sleep not noticing the kiss that was placed on his temple.

* * *

><p>The next morning Alfred woke up alone. Stretching out like a cat he yawned and rolled over to stretch again before laying back on his side. A shirt had been pull over him along with some underwear and socks. Laying there enjoy the moment of pure peace was interrupted when his stomach growled angrily at the burnt calories.<p>

Groaning in pain he willed it away and stood up ignoring it. As lay there trying to tell himself he wasn't hungry he heard the door open. Looking at the door with his eyes he yawned as Ludwig brought him a tray of food and tried to move away as the other grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up and sat him on his lap.

"You have to eat. It's not going to hurt you now."

"I'm not hungry."

Smiling Ludwig held up a burger and Alfred cringed and tried to get away.

"I don't eat meat!"

"It's a veggie burger."

Alfred looked at him before taking the burger and carefully looking at it to make sure before taking the smallest bite and chewing it. The taste was wonderful and his stomach fought with him greatly when he wouldn't swallow.

Ludwig titled Alfred's chin and the other swallowed with w flinch and then opened his eyes wide in shock. A minute passed by as Alfred seemed to take in just what had happened.

"It didn't hurt."

"Ja, I fixed that for you. Now you don't have to starve yourself." Ludwig smiled.

Slowly Alfred ate a little more and a little more until he burger was gone and suddenly tears flowed down his cheeks that caught Ludwig off guard. Holding him a little tight he cupped his cheek as Alfred looked into space.

"What's wrong?"

"For the first time… I'm not in pain. Thank you."

The last thing Ludwig saw was Alfred smiling at him warmly as he began to glow and the spell wore off and he was gone to his own world. Sighing he sat back. He would admit he missed 2 player Alfred already.

The next day he woke up to see Alfred eating a pear as he lay beside him.


End file.
